


Day 3: Body Fluids

by orphan_account



Series: Pieces of Abandoned OTP Porn Challenge in No Particular Order [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Sex Pollen, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony Stark has a fantasy, and Thor and Loki are probably not together. Probably.</p><p>  <i>Maybe it was on Earth, but probably it was on Asgard. And maybe he got dosed with something—people were always slipping mickeys into his drinks—or maybe he got hit with some funny magic, depending on where he was.</i></p><p>  <i>The point was that one second, he was fine, and the next, incoherent, a sweating, wanton mess.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Body Fluids

**Author's Note:**

> Sex pollen! Could be read as dubcon! Do not proceed if you’re triggered by dubcon! This is part one of two of my saying, “Sorry the Tony/Loki bug left and got replaced by the Levi/Eren bug.” More from my infamous Abandoned Porn Meme.

Maybe it was on Earth, but probably it was on Asgard. And maybe he got dosed with something—people were always slipping mickeys into his drinks—or maybe he got hit with some funny magic, depending on where he was.

The point was that one second, he was fine, and the next, incoherent, a sweating, wanton mess.

The great Tony Stark, genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist extraordinaire, reduced to clinging desperately to whomever got too close, and…yeah, maybe it happened to be Thor. Maybe Loki.

Maybe both of them.

And Thor would be so gentle, the giant picking a violet for his princess, spread him out on the sheets. Prep him with the tenderest of touches, press into him and ride him gently, like this feverish Tony Stark would break under him.

Thor would make these noises, these not-growl-not-moans, and he’d curse in Asgardian as Loki stripped, straddled Tony’s shoulders and chest and commanded him to suck, and yes, having cocks inside him, leaking, that helped.

Loki coming on his face, that would help, the fever’d die down a bit. Thor would be smarter than he seemed, pulling out of Tony long enough to spill himself on Tony’s stomach, and the heat behind Tony’s skin would cool a bit more.

He’d let himself be used over and over, Tony would, Thor taking him, then Loki, Thor’s hips sinking onto his painfully-hard cock, dripping onto his stomach after ages of neglect, and every time one of them shuddered his release, onto Tony’s skin, the mysterious drug-or-maybe-magic-induced craze would calm slightly.

When Tony finally regained his sanity, it would be hours later, when he was fucked-out, chest and stomach covered in semen, still more oozing languidly from his well-used entrance. He would come, finally, under Thor’s hand and Loki’s lips, the Asgardians utterly lacking their famed composure as they brought him off.

He would be too tired to move, maybe, and fall asleep like that, and Thor and Loki would leave him there, content to have shown him mercy and fucked him back into the realm of the mentally-stable.

In the actual world, though, Tony’s sitting at his workbench with his hand on his naughties. His lips are parted on a gasp as he works himself over the edge to fantasies of Thor—his teammate, _really_ —and the sound itself is drowned out by the whirr and drone of technology.

As long as he’s here, he’s safe from himself. Mostly. Maybe.


End file.
